Can I? (Chan Ace)
by songyoyo
Summary: Satu harapan Chan saat final the unit, namanya dipanggil sebagai member debut Unit B #Chan #Jun #Hansol #Feeldog #TheUnit #A.C.E


Chan POV

Huft…

Aku akhirnya berada dalam titik ketakutan terbesarku. Final The Unit sudah didepan mata. Aku berjuang sendirian karna Jun-hyung tereleminasi

"Hilangkan wajah murungmu itu. Kita seharusnya ceria karna semuanya akan segera berakhir" Feeldog menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Ceria? Feeldog-hyung bisa melakukannya karna posisinya aman. Dia salah satu kandidat terkuat untuk debut di The Unit.

Sedangkan aku? Rankingku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh angka 9 besar. Harapan untuk debut hampir tidak ada dalam diriku.

"Aku takut,aku sendirian. Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Hyung yang lain pasti akan kecewa."

Feeldog duduk disamping Chan. Ia sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan juniornya itu. Hanya dirinya yang bisa mengambil kesempatan terakhir grupnya, BIGSTAR. Peluang terakhirnya untuk tetap bertahan sebagai seorang idol. Rasanya sangat berat.

"Aku juga takut. Aku juga sendirian. Tapi bukan hanya kita yang sendirian" Feeldog menunjuk Dong Myeong yang sedang bercanda dengan Ki Joong di depan mereka.

"Dong Myeong bahkan seorang anggota band. Awalnya dia tidak bisa menari, berbeda dengan kita yang anggota Boygroup dan jelas kita bisa menari. Dong Myeong memulai semuanya dari titik terendah ditempat ini. Jelas semua ini sulit baginya. Tapi, dia tidak menyerah. Dia terus berusaha dengan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menampilkan yang terbaik" Feeldog menoleh kearah Chan disampingnya "Tanpa memperdulikan hasilnya"

Feeldog menekan setiap kata dalam kalimat terakhirnya.

Chan menghela nafas berat. Benar, terlepas apakah dia akan debut atau tidak, bukankah menampilkan yang terbaik adalah yang paling utama?

"Lagipula, kau punya kami yang menjagamu. Jadi meskipun Jun tidak ada, kau bisa bergantung pada kami."

"Aku maknae di grupku, dan aku sangat bergantung pada hyungku. Aku, disini aku harus belajar mandiri agar tidak bergantung dan merepotkan hyung yang lain"ucap Chan.

Feeldog mengangguk, "Itu lebih baik"

Bergabung di The Unit membuat Chan berpikir bahwa kontestan lain akan sangat egois dan buruk. Tapi, kenyataan tidak seburuk seperti dalam bayangannya. Orang-orang yang dia temui di The Unit sangat baik. Mereka mengajarkan Chan untuk selalu menghargai sebuah karya, bahkan meskipun karya tersebut tidak bernilai dimata masyarakat.

Dan Chan juga belajar satu hal penting, bahwa meskipun dirinya memiliki Jun, leadernya, Chan tetap harus berjuang seorang diri. Karna dalam persaingan tidak ada kata 'saudara'. Semua orang mementingkan urusannya masing-masing.

13.30

Waktu istirahat yang Chan tunggu sedari tadi. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang latihan tim lawan.

Sebenarnya dia sangat menginginkan lagu Dancing With The Devil, tapi karna tidak bisa mendapatkannya, Chan bisa apa?

"Annyeong"sapanya saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Krik..Krik..Krik..

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab sapaan maknae A.C.E itu. Padahal seluruh anggota Team Blue jelas masih diruangan.

Chan terdiam sejenak dipintu

Kenapa?

"Mereka tidur" Chan memelototkan matanya. Dia pikir Team Blue sedang latihan dance karna tidak keluar dari ruangan saat jam istirahat. Ternyata mereka semua sedang tidur

Chan kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar Team Blue tidak terbangun.

"Chan?"

Suara Hansol menyapa telinganya. Chan menoleh, mendapati Hangyul duduk sembari mengucek mata.

"Maaf, hyung jadi terbangun"ucap Chan pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hansol

Mereka berada dalam tim yang sama saat menampilakan All Day. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Hansol dan Chan menjadi sangat dekat.

Meskipun kepribadian keduanya saling bertolak belakang, Hansol pendiam dan Chan yang sangat aktif seperti anak anjing. Mereka merasa cocok ketika saling bercerita satu sama lain.

Dan, setelah Jun tereleminasi, Hansol-lah tempat Chan untuk bercerita dan mengatakan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedikit lelah"

Chan duduk disamping Hansol, membelakangi member lain yang masih tidur. Ia ingin sekali bisa tidur dengan tenang, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Jangan pikirkan kata 'debut'. Itu hanya akan menanggumu."ucap Hansol seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan maknae A.C.E itu.

"Aku berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, tapi entah kenapa aku terlalu takut menghadapi final yang ada didepan mata" Hansol mendengarkan Chan tanpa berniat menyela

" Bagaimana jika aku gagal? Jun-hyung pasti akan kecewa. Hyung yang lain juga pasti akan kecewa. Pikiran seperti itu terus muncul dalam otakku"

Dan itu sangat berat, sahut Hansol dalam hati

"Jujur, ini terasa seperti beban."

Hansol menarik nafas sejenak, Yeah, Chan memang benar. Tapi, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Pilihan untuk mengikuti program ini saja sejak awal sudah menanggung beban berat, tapi karna telah memilihnya, bukankah seharusnya kau menerima segala bentuk kesulitan dan beban yang akan kau dapatkan disini?"

"Ya tapi-"

"Maka tidak seharusnya kau mengeluh, Kang Yoochan"

Chan terdiam. Sebagai seorang idol, seharusnya dia siap menanggung beban dalam ajang survival yang tengah diikutinya itu. chan menerimanya, hanya saja ketidakhadiran Jun membuatnya lemah.

"Aku terlalu bergantung dengan leaderku. Bahkan meskipun aku ingin mencoba mandiri, aku tidak bisa"

Hansol mengelus rambut Chan pelan. "Kau hanya belum terbiasa,Chan. Bukan tidak bisa"

"Dan kau harus membiasakannya, jika memang kau ingin berhasil. Jangan pernah bergantung pada orang lain, sekali pun itu saudaramu sendiri. Dalam hidup yang kejam ini, kita harus bisa berdiri sendiri,"

Hansol mungkin memang belum resmi debut didunia hiburan. Tapi pengalamannya bertahun-tahun sebagai trainee perusahaan SM yang kejam, membuat Hansol berhasil menempuh hidup tanpa bergantung pada siapapun.

"Aku kembali. Hyung yang lain akan mencariku"

Chan keluar ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Hansol menatapnya iba. Dia kasihan, tapi itulah resiko hidup di dunia entertainment. Kau harus siap dibanting dengan keras tanpa ampun, kemudian bertahan jika memang tidak ingin dilupakan.

"Bukankah dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan?" kata Hansol pada member lain yang ternyata sudah bangun sejak tadi.

Mereka tetap berpura-pura tidur dengan isyarat Donghyun. Mereka membiarkan Chan terus bercerita tanpa terganggu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sebagai maknae di grupku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama"ucap Jun.

FINAL THE UNIT

Chan bertekad untuk memberikan penampilan yang terbaik tanpa mengharapkan hasil akhir yang memuaskan. Berdiri di panggung final sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tetapi, harapan muncul ketika nama Chan disebut sebagai kandidat peringkat 9 berama Timoteo, Donghyun, dan Je Up.

Mungkin ini saatnya,pikir Chan.

Dia hanya bisa berharap namanyalah yang disebut untuk menempati kursi terakhir dalam Unit B.

Jauh disana, Jun juga menyaksikan maknaenya itu menunggu pengumuman dengan gugup.

Sekarang Jun benar-benar memohon pada Tuhan untuk maknae yang disayanginya itu.

'Biarkan dia duduk disana,Tuhan. Kumohon.'

"CHAN ACE"Jun loncat dari duduknya mendengar Rain meneriakkan nama Chan. Akhirnya, Tuhan mendengarkan doanya.

Sementara Chan masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya berhasil menempati posisi 9 dalam Unit B.

Sekarang Chan percaya bahwa hasil tidak pernah mengkhianati usaha, dan doa seorang saudara tidak pernah sia-sia.

 _"Aku berhasil,hyung"_

Jun yang seolah mendengar ucapan Chan menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum bangga.

Sumah pas tau Chan debut tu rasanya super super super duper seneng bingitz. Gak nyangka Chan bisa debut.

Awalnya sih ini ff boyslove, tapi berhubung author lagi gak ada ide jadi ya ffnya jadi model begini.

Mau bikin temanya boyslove, tapi author gak tau pairingnya siapa. Author mah penumpang kapal EuijinxSeyong jadi gak tau pairing Unit B yang lain.

kalo bisa tolong rekomendasikan pairing Unit B yaaaa-


End file.
